Big Bang
by Kmashi
Summary: Ellos sólo deseaban cumplir su sueño sin importar que tuvieran que hacer para alcanzarlo. Historia AU. WTF Historia. La ilustración de la portada le pertenece a @tinogeb, créditos a ella.


¡Holis! Este pequeño one-shot fue un regalo que le hice a mi querida Nessie31  
Y aunque él no quiera, debo darle agradecimientos a DraGungnir por ayudarme con esto.

**Advertencia: **Violencia. Cosas bizarras. Puede herir la sensibilidad de algunas personas.

_**Disclaimer**__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece todos son propiedad de _**Kōhei Horikoshi.**

* * *

**Big bang**

En un _big bang_ desconocido, todo comenzó sin siquiera darse cuenta.

En primera instancia, solo había oscuridad. La sensación que predominaba en él era de extrema calidez, sintiéndose protegido y resguardado por esa viscosidad que le envolvía y que no le molestaba para nada, es como si fuera parte suya, como si hubiese estado con él desde siempre. Estar ahí es cómodo, podría hacerlo por un tiempo más. Sin embargo, una fuerza desconocida le incitaba a despertar. Tardó unos minutos para que todos sus sentidos adoptaran la orientación necesaria. Oía el fuerte azote del viento, percibía el olor a tierra y como los intensos rayos del sol comenzaban a resecar su piel.

Más no era capaz de ver nada.

Hubo algo intrínseco en su ser que le dio las directrices que debía seguir por su naturaleza. Palpó sobre la amalgámable superficie en la que estaba y, como si fuera un acto completamente oriundo, abrió su amplia boca llena de filosos dientes y las encajó ahí.

Debía _alimentarse._

El sabor putrefacto que se instaló en sus fauces, ni siquiera fue un problema para continuar ingiriendo.

Su cuerpo lo agradeció enseguida. Su sangre absorbía rápidamente el contenido genético y energético de aquello que se convirtió en su alimento, dándole la vitalidad que tanto ansiaba en estos instantes.

Ahora que su estructura ósea se apreciaba lo suficientemente fuerte, se aventuró a salir de la seguridad de su _nido. _Cada una de sus coyunturas hizo un sonido de traqueoal moverse por primera vez mientras se desprendía de la membrana que lo cubría, pero enseguida la sensación de la arena debajo sus extremidades le reconfortó.

Olfateó con detenimiento dándose cuenta que no había nada cerca de allí, solo su nido comestible era lo que lograba distinguir en algunos kilómetros a la redonda.

¿Qué diablos es lo que debía hacer?

¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Por qué no recuerda nada?

Su instinto le dice que debe quedarse. Posee alimento suficiente para un par de días, tiempo suficiente para encontrar la razón por la cual se encuentra en un sitio como éste. Pero por otra parte, algo le incita a irse rápidamente de ahí, como si algo malo fuera pasar si continua en este sitio. Pero como él no le teme a nada... decide quedarse a ver qué sucede. No por curiosidad, sino porque quiere tomar control de la situación.

Y lo hará.

—_Que interesante... Su estructura corporal ha adoptado rasgos de ambos especímenes. Puedo ver perfectamente su espina dorsal alargada con forma irregular, sobresale magníficamente de entre los músculos y es recubierta por una membrana que parece piel, hasta posee la misma tonalidad. Sus manos y pies son más largos de lo común, sus uñas de color negro. Presencia de cabello en color cenizo y su cuerpo... Es bellísimo... Contextura promedio definida. Rasgos humanos destacables, ancha espalda, tonificados brazos y piernas. Edad: en pleno desarrollo. Fue buena idea traerlo a este sitio recóndito para que el avance se completara satisfactoriamente y sin interrupciones externas.~_

En el letargo en que se encontraba escuchó todo aquel palabrerío dicho a una velocidad impresionante. Es capaz de comprender lo que dice, pero debido al estado de suspensión vital en la que entró con tal de ahorrar energía, aún no puede moverse. Por más que esté despertando, sus extremidades necesitan algo de tiempo para recomponerse. Aunque aquello le permitió escuchar esa voz realmente molesta por bastante tiempo, y algo le pareció muy familiar...

—Kacchan, despierta...

No tiene noción del tiempo en su sistema, para él parecieron unos cuantos segundos los que durmió, cuando en realidad pasaron un par de semanas. Su cuerpo se siente diferente, más grande y macizo. Es capaz de percibir todo lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor por más que no pueda ver.

—Es increíble, ya está en edad madura. Se nota la presencia de un exoesqueleto y sus músculos son fuertes. Oh, es perfecto. Debo anotar esto también...

Molesto.

Era demasiada molesta su voz y todo lo que decía. Detesta a sea quien sea que tiene al frente. No comprende que son estas impresiones que le inundan el cuerpo, porque su mente ha comenzado a emitir señales desconocidas, ya no solo le dicen que tiene que alimentarse para subsistir, sino que se han agregado nuevas sensaciones como lo son el enojo, el desagrado y la impaciencia.

Un gruñido animal sale de su boca como advertencia. Si se acerca más le arrancará un brazo sin dudarlo, no, más bien lo haría, pero esa risa entre nerviosa y divertida le hizo hervir la sangre a niveles incalculables, a tal grado que le hizo detenerse por inercia.

—¿Qué haces, Kacchan? —Preguntó divertido— Abre tus ojos y habla conmigo —expresó en un tono calmo mientras se movía a su alrededor—. No eres completamente como ellos... Aún deberías poder hacerlo.

Llegó un recuerdo invasivo hasta él, el conocimiento de cómo se ejercían tales acciones simplemente se ligaron a su cuerpo de manera casi inmediata. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud y pesadumbre, adaptándose a la luz para finalmente mostrarle un paraje desértico hasta donde daba su vista alcanzaba.

—O... ojos...

A un costado de sus pies, la figura de un hombre adulto en estado de descomposición fue la segunda cosa que logró ver. El olor, aclaró cualquier duda, es su nido comestible quien yace allí. Más no siente ninguna emoción por eso.

—El señor Bakugō fue un excelente recipiente —comenta de nuevo la voz.

Y es allí. Justo allí que lo ve.

Un hombre de cabellos verdes y grandes ojos a juego.

—Todo fue un éxito, Kacchan. Tan sólo mírate. Lo he verificado a profundidad, salió todo a la perfección —la emoción en sus palabras es notable, ve agua en sus ojos, no, lágrimas. Recuerda que así se llaman, y no entiende el porqué cree poseer un recuerdo de esta persona llorando desesperadamente por alguna razón.

—¿Quién mierdas eres?

¿Cómo es que puede articular con tanta facilidad? No comprende nada, pero le sacará toda la información como sea necesario. Aun si tiene que comerse cada miembro de su cuerpo si llega a poner resistencia.

Ante su pregunta el hombre ni se inmuta, es como si lo esperara, como si para él fuera mucho más asombroso el hecho que estuviera frente suyo que lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras espera una respuesta, algo pasa en su cuerpo, se tambalea como consecuencia ante la amenaza de desvanecimiento. Sus largos pies le ayudan a conversar el equilibrio, pero cualquier ápice de raciocinio desaparece. El hambre azota sin contemplación, necesita recargar energías después de estar tanto tiempo sin alimentos y su nido ya no luce tan apetecible como antes. Siente que si no come enseguida perecerá, por eso se abalanza sobre el otro sin dudarlo, abre su boca extrayendo desde su esófago su segunda mandíbula retráctil para atacarle en el cuello e inmovilizar así a su presa. Pero por el contrario de lo que se creería, aquel peliverde no mostró ni un poco de miedo a lo que sucedía, sino que a su vez, su cuerpo trepidó de emoción dejando escapar un gemido ahogado ante tal acción.

—Ah... Kacchan...

Eso lo desconcertó y por unos instantes su instinto le hizo retroceder. Su deseo de devorarlo se contuvo por la confusión.

—¡Te pregunte qué quién mierdas eres! ¡No me hagas repetirlo de nuevo!

El hombre debajo suyo no dejó de observarlo con fascinación, como si fuera lo más maravilloso que existiera. Eso le produjo demasiada repulsión.

—Es normal que no lo sepas después de todo... Soy Izuku... Izuku Midoriya... Y-Ya sabes... D-Deku...

Algo se removió dentro de él tras la mención de dicho nombre. No es capaz de recordar, pero presiente que lo conoce, que lo odia, que quisiera que desapareciera, pero a la vez... Hay algo que no logra descifrar.

—¿De... ku...?

—¡Sí! ¿M-Me has recordado, Kacchan? ¡Qué felicidad! ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? Katsuki Bakugō.

—Bakugō... Katsuki...

Como un flash, vino a su memoria un sin número de recuerdos, entre los que destaca uno en particular en donde veía a dos personas que resultaban ser sus padres... Uno de ellos es ese hombre que alguna vez fue su nido, y por más que la escena pudiera resultar tétrica, de nuevo no siente nada. Pero en cambio, cada vez que ve esos ojos llorosos de color verde algo se comienza agitar en su interior.

¿Qué es...?

—Lo logramos, Kacchan. —Comenzó a hablar con la emoción emanado de él con más lágrimas—. Pude hacerlo. Estudié mucho tiempo, p-pero lo logré. Y aquí estás... Lamento la tardanza, lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto...

—¿De qué putas estás hablando, nerd?

Ese apodo salió repentinamente, sin siquiera conocer su origen. Sorprendió a ambos, pero en Izuku, hizo que apareciera una tímida sonrisa al notar que poco a poco Bakugō recuperaba sus recuerdos.

—No iba a permitir que te arrebataran de mi lado. No dejaría que murieras así de fácil. Gracias al plan que me dijiste antes de irte fui capaz de impedir tu muerte y... ahora... tienes esos maravillosos dones... Kacchan eres sorprendente... Fue por ti que lo logramos...

Con ansias se sujetó con sus brazos al cuello del rubio.

Ese abrazó lo tomó por completo desprevenido, aunque creó una emoción burbujeante que le hizo respirar de forma agitada.

Sintió miedo.

—¡Aléjate, basura! —gruñó tomándolo por la frente y estampándolo contra al suelo arenoso—. No sé quién eres, pero me desagradas. No entiendo nada de lo que dices, no te explicas con claridad. Y no tengo las jodidas ganas de escuchar tu palabrería sin sentido cuando tengo tanta hambre. Te comeré y así no oiré más tu parloteo.

—¡Oh! ¡Cierto! —Exclamó como si hubiese recordado muy importante—. Lo siento, tienes razón. He traído algo para ti.

Presionó el botón de una pequeña cápsula que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón y lo arrojó hacia la arena, de ella se materializó un cajón. Zafándose del agarre, Deku corrió rápidamente y la abrió, trayendo entre sus brazos el contenido frente a él como si fuera un tributo.

—Sabía que tendrías hambre, la he traído para ti —era el cuerpo de una joven de cabellos castaños aparentemente dormida con alguna droga. El cuerpo lucía fresco, rozagante y emitía un dulce aroma, muy diferente al desagradable olor de aquel viejo. Izuku fue capaz de reconocer el gesto de aparente aceptación en el rostro Katsuki—. Seguro sabrá mucho más delicioso que el señor Bakugō.

Parpadeó un par de veces al ver a la mujer aun tendida a sus pies. Y no comprendió de inmediato que es lo que tramaba ese sujeto Deku, no obstante... Debía admitir que lucía tentadora... Su boca se le hizo agua... Y no pudo contenerse más... Comenzó a devorarla. Ingiriendo grandes bocados de su carne y haciendo traquear los huesos de la mujer como si fueran palillos.

—¡Ah, sabía que te encantaría, Kacchan! —Mientras esperaba a que terminara el alimento, Izuku se dispuso a recoger una serie de implementos que estuvo utilizando para meterlos dentro en una mochila de color amarillo—. Te apuesto a que Uraraka-san estaría muy feliz de saber que le has aceptado... —exclamó con aparente inocencia y una sonrisita satírica— Después de todo me enteré que estaba muy enamorada de ti, Kacchan...

El aludido ni se inmutó, estaba tan concentrado en su comida que no se enteró de que es lo que hablaba. Sin embargo, luego de terminar y ver sus manos y cuerpo cubierto de sangre se sintió asqueado. No parecía ser un comportamiento que él haría, sentía como si ese cuerpo no fuera suyo. Se quedó observando los restos desmembrados y ensangrentados frente suyo, ido en sus pensamientos y, repentinamente, dos brazos lo arroparon desde atrás.

—No te preocupes, Kacchan... Todo estará bien. Estoy contigo. Lo estaré por siempre... Me esforzaré para que todo salga bien, para ser el mejor para ti, para que podamos conseguir _eso_ que anhelamos.

Bakugō estaba demasiado confundió y atribulado, como para alejarlo o reprocharle algo y simplemente lo dejó.

—Pero para eso... Necesito que seas el Kacchan de antes... —le susurró al oído con suavidad en un tono frío y casi mortífero. Sin vacilar le colocó un arma en la cabeza y le disparó en la sien —Te amo, Kacchan...

Demonios. La cabeza la dolía como si hubiera bebido por un mes entero y tuviera una maldita resaca mortal. No, peor aún, como si un camión le hubiese pasado por encima muchas veces. Su cuerpo se sentía extraño y una cantidad de olores y sonidos alarmante le perturban.

—¡Kacchan, despertaste!

—Mierda, Deku. ¡Te he dicho que no vengas a despertarme con tus puñeteros gritos tan temprano! —se encogió más en sí mismo, buscando la comodidad en el colchón, una que no halló por más que lo intentó.

—Es de noche... —susurró Izuku.

¿Estaba en el suelo? ¿Ah?

**«¡Te amo! ¡Kacchaaaaaan, nooooooo!» **Recordó.

_"¿Qué demo-?"_

Abrió sus ojos y se levantó de inmediato, encontrándose un lugar muy oscuro, aparentemente un departamento. No recordaba el sitio y no es de extrañar, porque siempre andaban cambiando de lugar para no ser descubiertos por los malditos esbirros del gobierno, pero lo que si le extrañó fue que al ver sus propias manos, estás no lucían como las suyas. Nada de su cuerpo lucía como él.

Bakugō no entró en pánico, sino que levantó su mirada para hallar respuestas en los ojos de Izuku.

—Salió mejor de lo que esperaba... —fue lo único que dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa serena que encendió sus mejilla pecosas de emoción.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Bakugō entendiera todo.

Su plan había sido un éxito.

...

Ellos eran unos renegados.

Desde muy joven, Bakugō había odiado a todo el maldito sistema y todo lo que hacían. Destruyen vidas, mataban, robaban y hacían cualquier barbaridad con tal de preservar "la paz". Es por ello que se unió a la resistencia.

Eventualmente las batallas entre el ejército y aquellos que se oponían se propagaron por todos los rincones del planeta, y en una de esas tantas luchas conoció a Izuku.

Un chico tímido, algo nerd, adicto a la tecnología y la ciencia, que tenía un alto sentido de la justicia, heredado por quien lo crió desde pequeño. Cuando lo vio a primeras, lo detestó, pensó que sería un estorbo y su actitud vacilante le crispaba los nervios, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, fue capaz de observar –aunque no quería admitirlo- grandes dotes que le hacían luchar hasta sus últimos alientos e idear planes estratégicos para salvar a todos los que podía. Muchas veces –en contra de su voluntad- hicieron equipo y luego de poder aprender a convivir con sus constantes peleas, se convirtieron en un dúo dinámico. Tan dinámico... Tan genial... E inseparable... Que luego de un tiempo dado, aquella relación dio un giro inesperado. Uno que creó un _vínculo_ casi irrompible entre ellos.

Pero no todo fue felicidad...

Por qué el día en que los combatientes del gobierno usaron tácticas sucias y chantajeadoras para engañar a los integrantes de la resistencia y ponerlos de su lado con mentiras, ellos dos quedaron solos contra el mundo. Sus familiares los rechazaron, fue vendida su información por quienes confiaban, y su escondite descubierto.

En ese momento en el que se creyeron perdidos, Bakugō maquinó en su cabeza un plan. Uno que se basaba en una alocada investigación que había leído en los apuntes de Deku. Y Katsuki... No tenía más remedio que confiar en él para poder salvarlo.

Bakugō usó su cuerpo como escudo para protegerlo cuando fueron rodeados en ese trágico día.

Bakugō, murió...

Y Lo único que pudo hacer Midoriya, fue tomar su cadáver, huir y posteriormente conservar la carne de Bakugō para lo que se vendría después... Mucho después...

...

—T-Te extrañé... —susurró Izuku acercándose al rubio— Ya no sé cuántos años han pasado, Kacchan, pero lo logré... Y has vuelto... —sin ningún reparo, se metió entre sus piernas sujetándolo por el cuello y atreviéndose a besarlo como antes.

No le importó que físicamente no se sintiera igual, porque en su corazón aquel beso era similar a todos. Cargado de vitalidad y fogosidad. Bakugō respondió a él con los mismos sentimientos al darse por enterado de todo.

Ya se podía imaginar por lo que tuvo que pasar ese nerd para lograr tal hazaña. Para unir su cuerpo con las células de esa criatura desconocida proveniente del espacio que guardaban con recelo en las bóvedas secretas del gran palacio de gobierno y que investigaban para usar como un arma. El cómo se las ingenió para hacer lo imposible y mantener intacta su esencia, para guardar sus recuerdos en ese dispositivo que él mismo había inventado años atrás, para después hacerlo "nacer" en un nuevo cuerpo modificado y fortalecido para poder cumplir su objetivo.

Si ese jodido nerd, no hubiera tenido las bolas y la fortaleza para continuar y no darse por vencido, le hubiera matado en el mismo inferno por cobarde. Pero Katsuki estaba seguro que no sería así, después de todo, jamás se enamoraría de un maldito debilucho.

Ambos habían perdidos las esperanzas en los humanos, en el gobierno, en todo el sistema y hasta de sus propios seres queridos. Su esfuerzo de años por protegerlos había sido en vano, nada valió la pena; pues al final fueron traicionados. La cordura en cierto punto les falló haciendo que sus ideales se distorsionaran hasta hacerles creer que todos debían morir y pagar con sus almas por los crímenes atroces que habían hecho...

—Vamos a machacarlos a todos... —le susurró Bakugō— Deku... Eliminemos a las escorias y creemos un nuevo mundo juntos... —Besó con rudeza su cuello mientras sus manos mega desarrolladas se paseaban por el cuerpo del humano, por debajo de sus ropas y, que sin querer, algunas veces, sus filosas garras rompían la delicada piel en el proceso.

—Kacchan... —soltó en un suspiro lleno de gozo— En especial aquellos que nos traicionaron... —el recuerdo de sus familiares y amigos vinieron con desagrado a ellos— No deben existir traidores en nuestro nuevo mundo...

Se besaron, se miraron, se tocaron, se entregaron... como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez. Deleitados por la presencia del otro, se saciaron el uno al otro hasta más no poder.

Envueltos en esa burbuja de bienestar ilusorio, donde toda su realidad se volvía como la víspera de un hermoso sueño a punto de cumplirse, la quietud les rodeó, por un largo tiempo que no son capaces de estipular. Felicidad revoleteó en sus corazones. Esa paz poco duró, porque luego, en medio del silencio que les envolvía, una frase fue la que determinó todo su futuro.

...

—Tengo... hambre...

...

—T-Te amo... Kacchan... —se escuchó entre sollozos, en el instante que aquella amplia mandíbula se encajó en su cuello. No dijo nada más y ni siquiera se movió, solo encajó sus dedos con fuerza en la espalda contraria, porque era consciente de su destino desde el momento en que todo esté desquiciado plan se inició.

Esta era la única forma de estar unido a él, de que ambos lucharan juntos por el porvenir de un futuro mejor sin convertirse en un estorbo, de que formaran un solo ser y pudiesen vivir su amor hasta la eternidad. Porque Izuku sabía que era débil y que nunca llegaría a ser tan perfecto como este nuevo Bakugō modificado. Es por ello que se siente gustoso de ser devorado, de esta manera por fin podrá serle útil al entregarle su material genético para optimizarse, saciara su hambre momentáneamente y podrá expiar su pecado por dejarlo morir entre sus brazos. Fue por eso que lo privó de alimentos para que este momento llegara y que sus instintos salvajes se apoderaran de él facilitando la realización de su deseo. Si Bakugō estuviera cuerdo no lo hubiese hecho jamás...

—Ka... cchan... —Exhala por última vez.

Aquella aberración que ha creado, no es consciente de sus acciones debido a sus puros instintos, degusta fascinado el sabor de este espécimen, su blanda carne y aroma excelso, cada bocado le otorga energía en demasía y le hace sentir satisfecho, pero en cuanto su estómago está lleno, su lucidez vuelve con un peso de culpabilidad y dolor desgarrador.

Ha devorado a su amado.

Un alarido animal y desgarrador irrumpe el aire.

Se detesta a sí mismo y lo odia a él. Porque en esa cabeza nerd suya, se había amasado una idea más bizarra de lo que él mismo planeó. No quería esto, Deku era un maldito egoísta que solo pensaba en sí mismo sin importarle lo que desean los demás. Ambos debían estar juntos para que esto funcionara.

Y aquel cucurucho en el que Midoriya estableció un improvisado laboratorio, toda su furia fue desata. Nada quedó. Destruyó cada rincón y todo aquello que le recordara.

En medio del desastre, el diario de anotaciones de su compañero choca contra sus pies y expone la verdad. Una línea en específico, le hizo reír y hervir la sangre al mismo tiempo.

_«Después de que seamos uno, seremos invencibles. Destruirlos a todos será el siguiente paso, y sé que él lo logrará. Lo sé, estoy seguro. Kacchan es increíble.»_

No era mentira aquella afirmación, pues ahora que Bakugō había absorbido las capacidades de Izuku; su ingenio, fuerza e inteligencia se duplicaron cien veces más.

Puede percibir la diferencia en su cuerpo, pero... no lo siente a él... Ni a su alma...

Deku ya no estaba...

Estaba equivocado... No estarían unidos de esta manera... Todo era una mentira.

—¡Eres un maldito enfermo!—le dice a la nada, recalcando la locura, que por cierto, ambos poseían.

Ríe.

Llora.

Y vuelve a sonreír.

Y entre el enojo que experimenta decide que debe dejar que su humanidad sea absorbida por su otra parte, permitiendo que la naturaleza depredadora y destructora salga a flote sin ningún detenimiento. No la necesita para cumplir su plan, porque ahora el exterminio de este planeta corrupto, impuro y lleno de idiotas llegaría bajo sus manos. Pagarían por lo que han hecho con sus vidas.

Abre la puerta, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que se hallaba en un pequeño cuarto ubicado en la azotea de un edificio. Aspira el aire, para luego vislumbrar el panorama de una enorme ciudad cubierto por la luz del atardecer y que prontamente se convertirá en un cementerio.

Eliminaría a los humanos. De todos los mundos de ser necesario. Hasta que su existencia se desvanezca en las arenas. Ese será su único objetivo, pues esperará la muerte para volver a encontrarse con él y llevarle de ofrenda el resultado de sus acciones, y así, podrán amarse en paz y por siempre, sea donde sea que se volviesen a encontrar.

* * *

_Esto es un intento de historia basada en seres xenomórficos estilo alien. Imagínenselo así ¿Por qué? Porque sí._

_Aunque es algo diferente a lo que hago me pareció propicio colgarlo aquí. Espero que les guste._

_Saludos._

_**P.D.: Puto el que me hackeo la cuenta de Wattpad.**_


End file.
